The present invention relates to an apparatus for mixing liquid products, in particular to prepare coloring substances for paints and the like.
As is known, one of the most important operations for preparing coloring substances for paints or the like, is that of properly mixing the coloring substances.
In order to perform this operation, there are used at present mixing apparatus including stirring elements, arranged inside the vessels into which is introduced the coloring substance to be mixed.
These prior apparatus have the drawback that they subject the coloring substances to a comparatively strong stirring force, thereby altering the pigment or dye materials of the coloring substances.
This problem is very important in this field since, a possible alteration of the coloring substances can cause a consequent alteration of the color hue and/or a quick degradation of the coloring substance.